Obsession
by hot.mess101
Summary: Short Stories about people.     Note: Couldn't think of a good title.
1. Authors Note

Authors Note: Each of these chapters that you will read is a little story/play that happens between a character and another character.

Please review them I am not the best writer and I just did this out of random because I was bored. Everyone is entitled to their own opinion.


	2. Jaina and Jasper

_-It is late at night and a 17 year old girl named Jaina Call is walking home from her friend's house. It is pouring rain and it is a windy night._

**Jaina**: *Turns the street and looks around, and hangs on to her hat as the wind is trying to blow it away. She hears footsteps behind her and starts to speed up a little getting a little worried. She looks behind her not seeing anything and goes back to looking forward*

**Guy**: *Walks a little faster and pulls out gun that he has hidden in his pants.* Stop!

**Jaina**: *keeps on walking just thinking it's just another admirer*

**Guy**: I said stop! If you don't do what I say, I'll shoot you!

**Jaina**: *Stops and takes a little step forward*

**Guy**: I'm serious! Don't mess with me! I'll seriously shoot you if you don't do what I say.

**Jaina**: *Still faces forward, afraid to turn around. She puts her hand in her pocket where her phone is* W-what do you want from m-me

**Guy**: *Grabs her from behind and puts the gun on her head* Walk.

**Jaina**: *Wonders why there aren't any cars driving or any other people. She screams a little*

**Guy**: *Puts a hand on her mouth* Shut the hell up or I'll- You know what? You are no use at all, I should just shoot you" *Goes to pull the trigger*

**Jaina**: *Muffles* Help me!

**Jasper Hale**: *Sees what is happening and he runs and tackles the guy, knocking the gun out of his hands*

**Guy**: *Struggles to get Jasper of, but his grip is too strong to push off* Get off!

**Jaina**: *Falls to the ground and looks at both of them fighting. She crawled around trying to find the gun, but it was raining really hard and it was too dark to see where it was*

**Jasper**: *Keeps on punching the guy on the face*

**Guy**: Stop! Ouch!

**Jaina**: *Finds the gun, takes it and stands up and points it to the Guy*

**Jasper**: *Punches him one more time then stops and stands up* Run, run away and don't come back. And if you do come back, I will see and I will come after you and rip your body, piece by piece, slowly and all you will feel is pain, and then I will burn them!

**Guy**: *Runs away like a coward, scared*

**Jasper**: *Turns around to Jaina* Are you okay?

**Jaina**: Y-yes, Jasper. I-I'm fine *Shivers a little*

**Jasper**: You are cold. *Takes off jacket and puts it on her*

**Jaina**: Thank you *Wraps the jacket tighter. She is still holding the gun*

**Jasper**: The gun, give it to me. *Takes the gun and puts it in his pocket* Why'd you have it?"

**Jaina**: The guy was going to shoot me if I didn't listen to him, and then you came and knocked him over. The gun fell, and I grabbed it and was going to shoot him if he was going to hurt you.

**Jasper**: He didn't touch me. I should walk you home.

**Jaina**: Its okay, my house is right there around the corner

**Jasper**: No. What would you if any one of them comes back and I'm not there? These gangs are always hiding around this area.

**Jaina**: Okay. *Starts walking when Jasper walks*

**Jasper**: You shouldn't be wandering the streets alone at this time of night. These are the time when the loons come out.

**Jaina**: I could ask you the same thing.

**Jasper**: I'm a grown man; I can take care of myself.

**Jaina**: Okay…FYI I was walking home from my friend's house.

**Jasper**: Next time, call someone to pick you up, Jaina, okay? *Smiles*

Jaina: *Nods. They reach the house and they are standing on the porch * I will. How can I ever repay you?

**Jasper**: You don't have to do that. *Puts hand in pockets and looks at her*

**Jaina**: You saved my life out there. How can I repay you?

**Jasper**: Oh I don't know! *Leans in and kisses her on her kips*

**Jaina**: *Kisses back and pulls back* Whoa.

**Jasper**: I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. That was very-*stops talking and turns and walks down the steps*

**Jaina**: No! It's fine! *Takes his arm before he can leave*

**Jasper**: *Turns around and looks at her* But...

**Jaina**: Sssshhs *Puts her finger on his lips and kisses him*

**Jasper**: *Kisses back and puts his hand on her face, It felt like his hand belonged there*

**Jaina**: *Puts her arm around his shoulder*

_-They both get interrupted by the sound of a door opening-_

**Jasper**: *Pulls away and looks away*

**Jaina**: *Steps back and looks at the person* M-Mom!

**Mom**: Jaina. What are you doing?

**Jaina**: I-I was….*Ignores the question* this is umm Jasper, he's my science buddy.

**Mom**: Uh-Huh. Now get inside, you're dripping wet. Nice to meet you….science buddy. *Glares at Jasper*

**Jasper**: *Nods* same here, Maam. See you later. *Walks home*

-Jaina and Mom go back inside-

**Mom**: So is he your new boy toy?

**Jaina**: Mo-om!

**Mom**: Just asking, He's better that that James boy.

**Jaina**: Rawr,


	3. Annie and Jacob

Note: Sorry Peeps, I think this one is a little stupid and boring.

_-Annie is sitting at home, watching Spongebob, when the phone rings-_

**Annie**: *Picks it up* Hello?

**Jacob** **Black**: Hey, Annie!

**Annie**: Jacob! *Smiles* Hey, how are you?

**Jacob**: Im feeling good. Hey, want to come over?

**Annie**: But Spongebob is on! And it's the new episode

**Jacob**: Please? I promise you, we'll have fun.

**Annie**: More fun then Spongebob?

**Jacob**: Promise. See you there!

**Annie**: Yeah, see you *Closes the phone and hurried up to her room putting on some black skinny jeans and some cute red top to match, then she threw on her Black vans, and dabbed some perfume on herself. She went downstairs grabbed the key's off the table and hurried over to her car and drove over to La Push*

**Jacob**: *Sees her through the window, runs out and hugs her and spins her around.*

**Annie**: Hi! Getting a little dizzy there, buddy. *smiles as Jacob puts her down* Whoa. Someone has gotten a foot taller. I feel so short compared to you.

**Jacob**: You're short to everybody, not only me.

**Annie**: Hey! *smacks him on the arm * Stop making fun of me.

**Jacob**: Sure, sure.

**Annie**: So what is this fun thing that you had on your mind?

**Jacob**: Oh yeah, let's go mess with the Cullen's.

**Annie**: Mess with them? Jacob if that means fight then no,

Jacob: Not fight with them, just fool around. Please? *Puts on a puppy dog face* Come on? You can't say no to this little face

**Annie**: *Shakes head*

**Jacob**: *Puts puppy dog face again*

**Annie**: Ugggh fine! And if they get mad, we are out of here.

**Jacob**: Sure, sure! Lets go *Gets In the drivers seat*

**Annie**: *Climbs into the seat next to him*

_-The car starts to move, and they reach the Cullen house in 10 minutes-_

**Annie**: So what are we going to do? *gets out of the car, closes the door*

**Jacob**: Just bother them like…knock on the windows and like run away, and then do it again. You get what Im saying. *Parks the car far away from the house*

**Annie**: Okay…*Goes to the side window and sees the Cullen's except for Edward and Bella sitting on the couch, watching Football. She tapped the window lightly and ran way to the side of the house.*

**Jasper**: *Opens window and looks through it, raising eyebrow* Hello? *He calls to Rosalie* No one there Rose, I think you're hearing things.

**Annie**: *After a few seconds, she tapped the window again and ran to hide."

**Esme**: *Looks through window* No one here, Rose. Be quiet and just watch the game *Walks back to the couch*

**Jacob**: *Phases in the woods and howls really loud*

**Emmett and Jasper**: *Runs out to the porch*

**Emmett**: *Pulls up sleeves* Stupid mutts, what are they doing in our quarters!

**Jasper**: Maybe they came here to warn us.

**Emmett**: I don't smell any vampire all I smell is this girly perfume. *Goes back in* Alice! How many times have I told you not to wear that perfume, it smells!

**Annie**: *Covers mouth trying not to giggle. After a few seconds, she went up the open window and said" Blondie oh Blondie! *Hides*

**Rosalie**: Who would dare to call me Blondie? Mutt where are you? *Looks around* Nothing!

**Bella**: *Comes behind Annie and taps her shoulder*

**Annie**: *Jumps* Woah

**Bella**: What are you doing here?

**Annie**: I was looking for someone…my dog ran over here.

**Jacob**: *Still in wolf form, stares at Bella, he is still mad that she didn't pick him so he howls and starts chasing her*

**Bella**: *Screams and runs*

**Annie**: Oh that's my dog, found him hehehe

**Jacob**: *Still chasing her*

**Edward**: Baby! *Jogs after her, trips and falls face down in mud*

**Annie**: *Laughs at Edward* Look Edward, your pale makeup washed off, and now we can see what you face really is…dirt!

**Edward**: *Growls*

**Annie**: Jacob! Enough now! I think our fun here is done

**Jacob**: *Runs back into the woods*

**Annie**: See you at your house *Gets in car and drives back home, sees Jacob standing there, parks and walks over to him* Jacob, that was the stupidest idea that I've ever seen.

**Jacob**: I'm sorry. Want to go to Emily's house?

**Annie**: *Nods*

_-They get back in the car and drive over to Emily's house. They go in and see Emily and Sam making out on the couch.-_

**Annie**: *Whispers* I think we came at a bad time.

**Jacob**: *Whispers* I don't think so. *Clears throat*

**Sam**: *Pulls away and hurries to Jacob* Jake! What are you doing here?

**Jacob**: We came to visit you *Smiles*

**Sam**: Do you mind?

**Emily**: Sam, its okay. Hey Jacob. *Looks at Annie* and who is this?

**Annie**: I'm Annie. I've heard so much about you.

**Emily**: Oh really? I hope they are all good.

**Jacob**: Emily, no one can ever bad mouth you.

**Sam:** *Stares at Annie*

**Annie**: *Stares back*

**Sam**: Jacob. Who is this girl? I have seen her before? Is she your new girl? Have you imprinted?

**Jacob**: Don't trip, Sam. No and no. She's just a friend.

**Sam**: That is what they all say.

_-Quil, Embry, Paul, and Jared all come in-_

**Paul:** Yo Bros! What's going on? *Looks at Annie* and who is this?

**Annie**: I'm Annie. Who are you?

**Paul**: Jacobs's bro, Paul.

**Annie**: Nice to meet you.

**Wolves**: *Eat all the muffins*

**Emily**: Boys! Leave some for the girl.

**Quil**: Sorry, Em. All done. *Stuffs the last one in mouth*

**Sam**: Yummy!

**Paul**: Here Annie you can have this! *Hands her a half eaten muffin*

**Annie**; No thanks you can umm finish it.

**Paul**: Allright! *Eats it all*

_-They all play football in the end and then Jacob and Annie go back home-_


End file.
